Greatest Dream, Worst Nightmare
by therichardater
Summary: Still hard to imagine that one minute, I was swimming with my family, the next minute I'm running for my life in an unfamiliar forest, from a shadow werewolf. Not even realizing I was off my planet until I met my favorite character on Remnant. Now I marvel at how I'm living my greatest dream, yet my worst nightmare. Self-insert story.
1. Entrance

Chapter 1: Entrance

It's places like this where you stop and think about your life. What you did to deserve the things you get.

"Is it gone yet?" I ask, just barely keeping myself from panicking. I look out from my little spot behind a tree, just to have my head _nearly taken off_ by a swing from a shadow werewolf.

"NOPE!"

I took off, running for my life for like the _seventh_ time today. I maneuvered through tree roots, basically an expert at keeping from getting tripped, thanks to my family. (Read: little brothers.)

Eventually I reached a tree with a low, bendable branch. I grabbed a hold of it, and bent it back.

"Wait for it…" I waited till I heard it's snarls and growls get closer. "Now!" I let go of the branch.

The following clothesline looked like something you would see in a kid's cartoon. I chuckled, even while scared out of my wits. Then survival instinct took back over and I started running _again_.

I find a decently climbable tree, and hurry up and climb it, purposely breaking off thicker branches. I collapse on a bigger branch as the shadow tries climbing. Since it's much heavier than me, it can't climb up very far before the smaller branches I didn't break collapse out from beneath it.

It starts to swing at the trunk, and I figure by the small gashes it's leaving that It'll take a while to cut through. That was the last thought that passed through my mind before I passed out.

When my eyes opened, the first thing I noticed was the note stuck to my forehead. I pulled it off, and started to read it.

 _Hey kid,_  
I _found you in this tree, and thought you could use some help. I unlocked your Aura, to heal the nicks and bruises, you know?  
_ _I sent your description to someone in town a few hundred yards north. Look for a big blonde, calls himself Tai.  
I also took care of the wolf for you. Sorry I couldn't do more to help, I had a mission to get to.  
See you later, maybe_.  
 _Q_

Well, I need to remember to thank this Q guy, but first I need to get out of this forest alive. He had drawn a little compass on the paper, which smelled a bit like alcohol.

' _Okay, how did I get here? Last I remember, we were all swimming in a hotel pool, there was a pain in my chest, and I appear in a random forest, where I'm chased by a weird shadow wolf. And now this Q guy said something about unlocking my "Aura"? Where the heck am I?_ '

I made it to the town in short time, and it didn't take long to find just about the tallest person I've ever seen. He was talking to another blonde, whose back was turned to me.  
"Oh, here he is." He said, and the other blonde turned around.

"Yang?!" I ask, dumbfounded.

"Hey… you." She said.

"Do you know this guy, Yang?" Tai asked.

"Not at all." She muttered to him. "But I am pretty popular around here, so I'm not surprised he knows my name."

Meanwhile, I was in my own little world.

 **HAS STOPPED WORKING**

 **ATTEMPTING REBOOT…  
** **REBOOT FAILED!**  
 **ATTEMPTING REBOOT…**  
 **REBOOTED!**

 **ATTEMPTING REALITY CHECK…**  
 **REALITY CHECK FAILED!**  
 **UNABLE TO REATTEMPT!**

' _What?! I'm on Remnant?! How? The better question would be 'How did I not realize until now?!' the Beowolf, my Aura, Tai, and I'm willing to bet this Q guy is Qrow. Ah crap, should I keep my name? Oh god, I've been staring._ '

I snapped back to reality, or what's reality to me now. Yang and Tai had concerned looks pointed towards me. My gaze drifted to Yang's arm, where I deducted that I got here before the end of season three at least.

"Well?" Yang asked. "How do you know me?"

"Oh, I saw your picture and name somewhere awhile back." I said. Wasn't exactly a lie.

"Must've been when you got into the news for breaking Signal's record on those punch recorders." Tai said.

"Maybe…" Yang didn't seem convinced.

"Anyway, do you have a place to stay?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you can stay at our place. Just, be mindful of my younger daughter. She… gets a little nuts about weapons." Tai said.

"Really?" I asked. "You both barely know me. And you're willing to let me into your home without a second thought? Actually, if Yang's in Signal, his other daughter is 'nuts' about weapons, that means he is probably an actual Huntsman. And I _am_ just some random kid."

The looks of concern returned, so I continued. "If you _are_ a Huntsman, could you train me up a bit? Just before Beacon starts taking applications. I have had a bit of hand to hand training."

"Yep," Tai said. "You got a name?"

"Cole. Cole Embers."

We started walking to where I assumed was Tai's house was.

"What's with the pack?" yang questioned.

"Just some things I threw together." I answered, just realizing I had a backpack on.

"So you don't have a weapon?" Yang asked.

"I got these." I said, hitting my fists together. "And a bit of hand to hand training."

"Nice gloves. Looks like they've been through a bit of work though."

"They've been my first and favorite pair of fingerless gloves for nearly three years now."

"And you said you have hand to hand training? You don't look _that_ tough." She said.

"You say that, but you don't know how hard of a hit I can take. That's even more now that my Aura's unlocked."

I was completely unprepared to get roundhouse kicked right into a tree.

"So we're doing this now?" I groan, standing back up. The pain in my back quickly subsided.

"You said you needed training, and I figure, who's a better trainer than me?" Yang answered.

"Your dad and uncle, for instance." Tai said.

"Oh shush, you." She said. "Lesson one, always be prepared."

I get into a fighting stance, with my left hand in front of my head. "Bring it, Blondie."

"Ready? Go!" Tai said.

She charged me, swinging a heavy left hook. I ducked, throwing a quick jab at her stomach. It hit, but didn't effect her much, if the two handed overhead that made me taste dirt had anything to say about it. I swung my legs around to trip her, but she jumped back just in time.  
I went on the offensive, trying to get her to block more, and hit less. It worked, for the most part. I found my opening when she went to counter. I grabbed her arm and went in for a headbutt, but it must not've landed correctly, because after I hit, my vision swam.  
She straight up _decked_ me in the face, and I was sent flying back a good five feet. I stood, shaking off a headache. I didn't immediately see Yang, so I rolled forward. My assumption was correct as, as soon as I finished rolling, she hit the ground, creating a small crater. I got my revenge by roundhouse kicking her into a tree.

"Okay, not gonna lie, that does hurt." She said, as I internally celebrated my first successful roundhouse kick.  
I didn't notice her get up, and paid the price for it. One painful blow to my chin, and I was sent off my feet, and out of the match.

"And with that blow, your Aura's under ten percent. Yang wins the match." Tai said

I spit blood, before I _f_ _elt_ my mouth heal.

' _God, is this how Deadpool feels_ all the time _? That's gonna take some getting used to._ '

"So, how'd I do?" I asked.

"Well, considering your Aura was unlocked just this morning, and that was probably your first _real_ fight, I'd say you did pretty good." Tai said.

"How do you feel about being my first tournament style fight, Yang?"

"Pretty good, considering I was just kicked into a tree." She answered.

"Try getting kicked through one." I laughed out.

We continued walking, until we reached a slightly larger clearing, this one with a house in it.

"I'll go warn Ruby." Yang said, running off into the house.

"How the heck does she still have the energy to run like that, after the fight?" I asked.

"Well, you weren't much of a challenge for her, you know? When the match ended, she still had about seventy-five percent of her Aura left. I'm not saying you didn't do good or anything, it's just she hits harder. That last hit where she used her gauntlet took off a good forty-five percent of your Aura. No offence, she's just better right now." Tai answered.

"I've got a long way to go, don't I?"

"Yeah, but with me, Qrow, Yang, and Ruby, you should be whipped into shape in a few months, around when Beacon starts accepting applications."  
All of a sudden, a high pitched voice yelled from the house.

"HE WHAT?!"

' _Uh-oh._ '

I was then barreled over by a black and red blur

* * *

 **So I've been working on this for about a week. I've never written a self-insert, so I'd appreciate feedback. Also, I apologize to anyone reading my other story, but it's on hiatus, at least for a little while. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	2. Meeting Someone Special

Chapter 2: Meeting Someone Special

It took a few weeks to get plans drawn up for my weapon. Ruby had wanted to go all out and make a rocket launcher and shield combo, but I managed to tone her down a bit. I went with a katana and sawblade combo, and named it _Redemption_. Ruby asked why I'd named it that, and I didn't really have an answer.  
Ruby said it should be ready in about a week if we kept at it. Other than that, I kept training with Tai and Yang, the latter giving me questioning glances and stares when she thinks I'm not looking. I had decided to ask about it. The opportunity arose when I was reading one of my favorite books, _When You Reach Me_.

"What's up, Yang?" I asked.

"W-what?"

"You've been giving me these weird little looks the last couple of weeks. What's up with that?"

"I-I haven't- Alright, you caught me. It's just I don't understand it. You lost your friends, your _family_ , and it's like it just doesn't bother you." She said.

My explanation for my sudden appearance was quite easy to think up. I'd said my village had been attacked by Grimm, and I had been chased from there to the tree where, quote, 'a mysterious man named 'Q'' found me passed out in it and unlocked my Aura.

I sighed, closed my book, moved over, and patted next to me, getting ready for a long explanation. She sat next to me.

"It's not like it doesn't bother me, Yang. I hate myself for not being better, or at least being able to do _anything_. It kills me on the inside to not be able to see my little brothers, or the person who raised me anymore. I had a niece, she was seven. My older brother, who had taught me what I'd known about fighting, and my youngest brother and sister.

"But what's keeping me going is the fact that they wouldn't want me to mope around. They'd want me to train, to make sure that it doesn't happen to some other unfortunate soul. And besides, pouting around like some lost puppy isn't going to change what already happened."

At the mention of puppy, the resident corgi walked in, wagging his tail. I stood, replacing my frown with a much needed smile, as I refilled Zwei's food and water.

Another week later, Ruby came to me as I was getting ready to spar with Yang, and dropped a package in my lap.

"What's this?" I asked, opening it. In it, is a set of special black and red weapon paints with assorted brushes. "What's this for?"

"For this." She set a weapon on the table.

"Oh, Ruby, you didn't have to. Why'd you finish this without me?"

"Consider this a 'thank you' for coming to me to help" she said

I stood, and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "I owe you one, Ruby."

"Just try not to suffocate me again." She giggled out.

I let go, and scratched the back of my head. "Sorry again about that, but you did kinda run me over. This'll be a surprise for Yang in today's spar. Wanna help me paint it?"

"You bet!"

We ended up painting it all black, with the exception of the blade, which we painted red. And with a bit of heat to dry the paint, _Redemption_ was finally completed.

"Oi! Cole! You better get out here before I come in there and throw you out here!" Yang shouted from outside.

"Coming! You comin', Ruby?" I asked.

"I wouldn't want to miss it." She answered.

We walked outside, where Tai and Yang were waiting. I made sure my weapon was concealed.

"Ready?" Tai asked, and we both nodded affirmatives. "Fight!"

We charged each other, and she jabbed at me with her right fist, which I blocked. She followed up with a left hook, which I knocked off course, and used the opening to knee her in the stomach. She bent over, and I sent her a totally awesome uppercut. It landed, sending her back a few feet.  
She ran back towards me, and I noticed her gauntlets were activated. I ducked the punch that came at me Matrix style, pulled out _Redemption_. I jabbed the butt-end of the sword at her chin, and it connected, stunning her. I put most of my strength into an uppercut swing, knocking her into the air a good bit.  
I got into a batter's position, and waited for the right minute. I swung with precision timing, and sent her a good ten feet away, as I yelled, "HOME RUN!" She stood with a groan, and looked at me with red eyes. At that moment, I realized, I messed up.

' _Uh-oh._ '

She fired her gauntlets behind her, giving her a boost towards me. I popped out the triggers to grab so I could use _Redemption_ as a shield. It worked, for the most part, but I was knocked off balance. She took advantage of it, kicking me into the air, and firing three punches, accented by gunshots.

' _She frickin' SHOT me!_ '

I hit the ground with a _thud_ , and stood with a determined frown on my face. She looked surprised when I stood, and I used that opportunity.

Yang recovered quickly and threw a punch my way, but I caught it and pulled her into my hilt, effectively clotheslining her. She stood, running towards me. She punched me, at the exact moment I hit her with _Redemption_ , and the match ended.

"Match." Tai said. "Yang wins. Great job, you two."

I stood, and held my hand out to help Yang up.

"Rivals?" I asked.

"Rivals." She answered, taking my hand.

We turned when we heard clapping coming from behind us.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled, barreling into him.

"She does that a lot, doesn't she?" I asked.

* * *

 **Whatcha guys think about the weapon? I hope I'm getting the characters personalities right. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	3. Qrow

Chapter 3: Qrow

"Did you miss me?" Ruby asked Qrow.

"Hmmm, no." He said, making her pout. "I'm just messin with ya, kiddo."

"So this is the infamous Qrow?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

He grunted. "Tai told you to say that, didn't he?"

"I plead 'Not Guilty', your honor." Tai joked.

"I bet." Qrow answered.

I laughed. "No, I've just heard so much about you, Mr. Ladies Man."

He shrugged. "Just take everything they say about me with a grain of salt. Nice fight, by the way."

Yang spoke up. "He really surprised me with that weapon of his. What is it, anyway?"

I grinned. "Double edged sword, one side normal, other side serrated. Named it _Redemption_."

"What's the reason behind that?" Qrow asked.

I told him the same thing I told Ruby. "Don't know. It just feels right."

Qrow looked at me suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

"Beacon starts in about a week. I wanna train as much as possible until then." Qrow smirked as I finished that sentence.

"Well," he said, "You've had a long enough break. Let's get back to work"

The following three days were the hardest of my life, I was actually _happy_ when I heard Ruby ask Tai to go into Vale.

"I gotta go too. Got something I need done." Yang said.

"I should go too, I need to sign in for Beacon, and someone needs to keep these two in line." I said.

I got a "Hey!" and "You can try." From Ruby and Yang respectively.

"Okay, but you guys come back safe and sound, you hear?"

A chorus of "Yeah!'s", and me filling my pack back up later, and we were ready to leave the house.

"Where are you going?" Qrow asked me when he saw us.

"Vale. Can't handle that torture you've been putting me through any longer." I said.

He grinned when he realized I was joking. "You survived, that says a lot about your character. I like you, kid. I'd say good luck, but..."  
"It wouldn't help me any." I finished for him.

"Yeah."

I turned, just in time to see Yang take off, with her and Ruby on _Bumblebee_. Crossing my arms, I turn back to Qrow. He must've read my mind, because he nodded, and pulled out some keys. We walked to a _really_ well made shed, where he used a key to unlock the padlock.  
What was inside the shed completely _blew my mind_! It looked to be what a Gran Torino was on Earth, but painted in Qrow's colors, with his emblem on the hood, and both doors. The hood ornament was a crow, in mid-flight. The wheels were probably about twice their normal size.

"Like her? Found her on a mission a few years back, drug her back here, and fixed her up. Her name's _Lawbreaker_." Qrow said. "Just finished her before my last mission. And we're gonna be the first ones to drive her. Get in"

I climbed inside, and admired the soft, custom leather seats. Qrow climbed in, and started the engine as I clipped the seatbelt. Five minute later, we pulled into where Yang and Ruby were waiting, their smug and worried (respectively) looks disappearing in looks of awe. I jumped out, a smug look on my face.

"Were you expecting me to take longer? Well, sorry for not living up to expectations. Thanks for the ride, Qrow. Try not to get pulled over."

"Yeah, you owe me twice now." Qrow said. "And I might get arrested just if they heard her name. Let alone with enough alcohol in me to down a small Goliath."

He sped off, leaving us in his dust, as Ruby spoke up.

"So… that was a thing." She said.

"Where did that car come from?!" Yang asked.

"It's what was in the shed. He's been working on it for a few years, apparently." I said. "Well! Let's get going!" I turned to the Airship to Vale.

* * *

 **A shorter chapter, not even reaching one thousand words. Anyway, RWBY plot starts next chapter. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


	4. Roman, Glynda, and Ozpin?

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

* * *

Originally, Yang had joined us to go to the Dust shop, which worried me. My fears were extinguished, however, as she slipped out the door a few hours later. After that I browsed around, waiting for Torchwick's line. Not that I had much money anyway, doing household chores and light yardwork didn't make me too much.

I started reading a Dust Experiments magazine, and started reading an interesting article. It talked about combining different types of Dust, and the different reactions each type had on another. I went up to the cashier, and put most of my lien on the counter, enough to pay for a year-long subscription. I had just made it back to the magazine isle when I heard him.

"Do you have _any_ idea how difficult it is to find a Dust shop open at this hour?" Torchwick asked.

One of his guys started walking down the isle I was just in. When he got to the end, he was met with a solid punch to the side of the head, rendering him unconscious. I took him off to a nearby room, and took his suit, deciding to Forty-Seven it. I put my stuff in my pack, and headed out. I stored my stuff on a rack of other packs. I picked up the guy's glasses, and mended them with my Aura, still slightly amazed by how I could. Putting them on, I walked to the front of the store and gave Big T. a thumbs up, just as one of 'our' guys went out the window.

"Well, get her." Torchwick said to the guys. We all ran out the door, just as Ruby unfolded her scythe.

 _'Man, that looks even cooler in person.'_

One by one, thugs started to charge her, each one falling in defeat seconds later, until I was the last one standing. I ran at her throwing up my stolen sword. She must not've recognized me, thank goodness, and grabbed me with her weapon, swinging me around and back at Torchwick. I did a 360 mid air, side swinging 'my' sword at him. He was too shocked to dodge or block, and took the attack head on. Orange flashed as his Aura took the attack. I saw a flash of red as my Aura took an attack of his own. He'd just batted me next to Ruby.

 _'Hey! That frickin' hurt!'_

I stood as he said, "You were worth every cent, you truly were."

"He must've gotten them for free." I muttered to Ruby, making her glare turn to confusion, then realization. She gasped.

"Cole?! I could've hurt you!" She yelled.

"But you didn't. Now focus." I replied.

We looked back to Torchwick, as he pulled the trigger of his weapon. We both jumped to the side, and I made sure I jumped towards the building he was going to climb up. He was still halfway up the ladder before I got up and over to it. I grabbed his ankle, and tried to pull him down, but he used the momentum to boot me in the face. Pain flared up, before getting snuffed out by my Aura.

I continued up the ladder. When Ruby and I made it up onto the roof, it appeared we had him cornered. I knew this wasn't the case, however. A bullhead rose up from the side of the building, which Torchwick jumped onto. He pulled out a Burn Dust crystal as the Ship finished raising.

"End of the line, you two!" He threw down the crystal, aimed at it, and fired.

The shot was blocked by a purple shield of compressed air. I charged up the Aura in my legs, and jumped off of it, towards the Bullhead. I heard Torchwick yell "Incoming!" And I was blasted back by hot air. I hit Goodwitch's barrier, and slid onto the roof. I shook my head, standing up.

 _'I'm not gonna be much help without my usual gear.'_ I jumped from the roof, heading into the Dust shop.

I grabbed my pack, and slipped out _Redemption_ , and ran back outside, only to see that they had already gotten away.

 _'Oh, I forgot that this battle doesn't last very long.'_ I thought, mentally slapping myself.

I said mentally, because I was unable to do so physically, due to a purple haze surrounding my body. I could see from where I was standing that Ruby was having the same problems, and I would have been dead if looks could kill, thanks to Mrs. Combat Instructor.

* * *

"Hey, those guys came after us first." I said, leaning back in my chair. I hate uncomfortable chairs.

"That may be so, but it gives you no excuse to chase down Roman Torchwick of all people!"

"Eh, he's not exactly the hardest hitter. His boots are pretty solid, however."

Goodwitch sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look, if it were up to me, I'd send you home with a pat on the back," A pause, "and a slap on the wrist!" She yelled, cracking her riding crop onto the table, Right next to my hand, which caused me to let go of the table.

"Ouch..." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"The chairs are not meant to lean in." The witch said.

"Okay, _mom_." I replied. I decided that the floor wasn't as comfortable as it looked, and kicked myself up, chair and all.

"But it isn't up to me. There's somebody who'd like to speak with you." She said, moving aside.

"Ten lien says it's you dad." I whispered, deciding to be nice.

Ruby paled as the doorknob turned, and Ozpin walked in with his coffee a plate of cookies in hand.

I slipped Ruby the money I owed her under the table, which calmed her down. Ozpin sat the plat of cookies on the table and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Ruby Rose..." He said, leaning in. "You have silver eyes."

"Uh, umm." She answered before thinking.

"Where did you learn to do this?" He asked holding up the Scroll.

"Signal Academy" She said.

"They taught you to use one of the deadliest weapons ever created?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said

I see..." Ozpin seems like he likes to trail off like that.

He gestured to the plate. Ruby looked over at me, as if asking permission. I took a cookie, and waved my hand in a "have at it" gesture.

"And Coal Embers. Can't say I've heard that name anywhere before."

 _'There's no way he knows.'_ "I uh... just got into Vale, actually."

"Oh? Where are you coming from?" He asked. I felt like his eyes were staring into my soul.

 _'Think of something QUICK.'_ "A small village called Konoha. We didn't have a school to train Hunters, and very few of us had Aura, so we couldn't really fend off the Grimm. I got chased most of the way to Patch by a Beowolf."

"And where did you learn to fight the way you did?"

"What I did back there was something I got from a video game from back home. My actual fighting style is more... hand to hand. I was taught the basics by my older brother, and the rest by her dad, sister, and uncle." I said, nodding over to cookie breath.

"And your weapon?" He asked.

"Ruby and I made it. I prefer swords, honestly."

"Do you know who I am?" Oz asked.

"Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy." We say together.

"Would you two like to come to my school?"

"More than anything." "I was going to ask anyway." Ruby and I said respectively.

He looked over to Goodwitch, who scoffed and looked away. He smiled as he turned back to us.

"I think we can fit you two in somewhere."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys, my laptop crashed, and I had to rewrite this thing from scratch, causing a big period of writers block. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the next couple of months. Right now I'm using a library computer, and only for a limited time, too. Sorry for any inconveniences.**


	5. It's Cold

After meeting with Ozpin, Ruby and I headed out to look for Yang. I had a feeling I knew where she was, but I had no clue where the bar was. But I knew Ruby would find her way there at some point, so I just silently followed her. At least, until I heard something interesting.

"Uh-oh, we're going to be the youngest students there. Everybody's going to expect a lot from us. What if we don't live up to those expectations?" Ruby asked.

I stopped. "We? I think you might be a bit off there, Ruby. I'm seventeen."

"Pfft! Yeah, and _I'm_ the headmistress of Shade Academy. You can't fool me, Cole."

I raised an eyebrow. _'I haven't even looked at a mirror in the month and a half that I've been here? Though I guess it makes sense, I was fifteen when the show started airing.'_ I started walking again.

We eventually reached Junior's, where we heard distant shotgun blasts and screams. But I noticed something was up when it was Yang who came crashing out instead of Junior, followed by a dark blur.

"Yang?!" Ruby cried "Are you okay?!"

"Just great." She said through grit teeth. "But you guys need to go."

"Oh, you're here." The figure said. "The boss'll be happy to speak to you."

 _'He's talking to me.'_ "Oh yeah? Well then, he'll have to come to me, 'cause these two are my ride home."

"Or, I could take you _to_ him. And you won't have to worry about going anywhere after."

"Well, I'm not gonna go willingly. And I don't think they'll let you take me either." I said, gesturing to Yang and Ruby.

"Good, then it wouldn't be as _fun_." He turned around, and my jaw hit the ground.

Because standing there, was my strongest OC, RG13.

"Come on! We can all take him!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah!" Ruby chimed in.

"Okay! Let's do this!" I finished.

Ruby zipped at him in an upward swing, but he caught her scythe, swung her around once, and threw her at Yang. Then in a blink, he was in front of me. he punched me so hard it felt like getting hit by a semi truck _through_ my Aura. I flew backwards, crashing into a car, it wrapping itself around me.  
I tried to pull myself out, when I saw Ruby come in from one side, and Yang come in from the other. Yang had a punch aimed at his head, and Ruby had a swing aimed at his feet. I got out as their hits connected, and made a mad dash at him _Redemption_ out and ready to swing. He blocked the hit, but he was airborne, so he still flew backwards.

"This guy's tough." Yang said.

"Guys," Ruby said. We looked at her, and noticed the blood on her scythe. "He doesn't have Aura."

Then I felt what _had_ to be a sledgehammer hit the back of my head, and I blacked out. When I came to, I had the perfect view of Ruby getting hit hard enough for her Aura to shatter, and falling to he ground. Somewhere off, I heard Yang's Semblance explode, and saw her zoom in and sucker punch him so hard you could see the shockwaves through the air.  
He turned and hit her square in the face just as hard. The hit was hard enough to break her Aura, and she flew back, crashing into a bush. He looked at me, but took a sniper round to the side of the head. We both turned to where it came from, to see Ruby, still without Aura, standing like a champ, sniper in hand.  
RG13 started walking towards her. I started panicking, because I knew that if he hit her, she would die for sure. He got to where he was within swinging distance from her, and lifted his fist. He would've swung if he hadn't been distracted by me exploding.

* * *

It was cold. That was all I knew for a few moments. Then I heard a voice. A whisper, but from so far away it couldn't have been.

" _What? How? It shouldn't be possible. This hasn't happened in any other timelines._ " It said

I slowly found feeling in my body parts and was able to stand, only to see the ground was covered in snow.

' _Snow? It's supposed to be August._ ' I thought.

" _It always snows here._ " That voice again. " _Anyway, I'm glad you're here. They were doing_ that _run again, and I can't be a Hate dump again. You arrived a bit late, they already got the tall one._ "

"Who?" I asked. "Where are they?"

" _The Human. They're o_ _ver there._ " My arm points a direction on its own.

I see a kid, no older than 8-9, standing over a pile of dust. The dust had an orange scarf over it. The kid was wearing a purple and blue striped shirt and blue jean shorts. They were wearing a red glove and a red bandana.

I run at the kid, knowing what the voice meant. I pull my sword out and swing downward, only for them to jump out of the way and jab me in the side.

 **-20**

I swipe my leg, tripping them, and then bash my hilt into their forehead.

-47

I use my momentum to bring my foot up and bash my heel into them.

-12

After that hit, a red heart shaped object came out of the kid and shattered.

 **You've unlocked your DETERMINATION!**

I picked up the scarf.

 **You've found the orange scarf!**

I put it on, and blacked out.

* * *

 **What's everyone think? I'll wait for a few chapters to switch to the crossover section.**


	6. Revelation

After the explosion, Cole rocketed out from the restraints that the behemoth had put him in. But something was different. He was wearing a scarf that he hadn't had before. Not only that, but his eyes were slightly glowing red.

He reared back for a punch, and you could _see_ his Aura build up and compact into his fist. He swung with a cry of fury, and although the punch was blocked, you could see that it didn't help much, as the behemoth's arm snapped back with a red explosion of energy.

Whatever had happened to him, Ruby noticed, had changed the color of his Aura from orange to red. The explosion, even though it had been _at least_ twenty yards away, knocked her onto her butt. Though the shockwave didn't seem to affect her. Yang was regaining consciousness, and Ruby thought it would be a good idea to check on her.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Sort of." Yang managed to groan. "Is the guy down yet?"

"No, but Cole has him busy at the moment." As if on cue, another explosion rocketed off somewhere close.

"Cole? I thought he was kinda _wrapped up_ over..." Yang saw the charred remained of the car. "there. But his Aura... wasn't it shattered?"

"Yeah," Ruby started, "and that's another thing. His Aura is red now."

Yang's eyes widened. "Aura doesn't change color."

Ruby shrugged.

Cole dropped down from the sky, right next to them.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"A couple of cuts and bruises, but I'll be fine." Yang said.

"Just whiplash for shooting a high caliber weapon without my Aura." Ruby stated.

"Here." He held out his hands, and they glowed with a green light. Both Ruby and Yang were surprised when, not only were their injuries healed, but their Aura was refilled as well.

"What." Yang said. It wasn't a question.

* * *

 **Cole.**

 **Five minutes earlier.**

* * *

I rocketed out with a punch aimed for his head. He blocked, but was still knocked backwards, because I brought a bone out of the ground to trip him up. I charged up Aura in my left leg and did a 360 kick, which landed square in his jaw, sending him back more through the pavement. Before he stopped, he hit the ground with his fists and did a backflip onto his feet.

I gave him a clap and a half.

We charged each other. RG13 swung his goliath sized fist in a downward chop, which I caught in my Aura powered hand. I swung with my other fist but he caught it easily. He squeezed my fist, which felt like someone dropped a fridge on it. I heard my knuckles cracking. Wincing, I swept his legs, which made him let go. I still had his other hand, so before he could hit the ground, I drop kicked him into a car, which exploded. When he hit the ground, I summoned a whole lot of blue bones to keep him from getting up.

"Now that things have calmed down, why did you attack Yang?" I asked.

RG13 sighed. "Well I work security at Junior's. She came in and started things, and it is my job to make sure people don't do that."

I thought a bit. "Good point. Now who's this boss of yours an why are they looking for me?"

He smiled. "It's exactly who you think it is and you already know why."

I nodded. "But why you? I didn't make you hate me."

He sighed again. "Yeah, but you did make me listen to him. But you beat me anyway so I guess that doesn't matter."

I let down the bones, freeing him. "So, what happens now?"

He put a hand palm up in front of his chest. "I give you this. Use it and call me to help whenever you need me." A golden heart shaped object came out of his chest, hovering over his palm.

I smiled. "But I just beat you."

He blinked, and one of his golden eyes turned a neon lime color. "I think we _both_ know I wasn't fighting seriously." His body was absorbed into the heart, and the heart shot into me.

I shook my head. I need to check on the girls.

* * *

 **What do y'all think? I'd LOVE to know! If anybody has any questions, I'll answer! (Unless spoiler.) Good day!**

 **-TRD**


	7. Beacon of Hope

The airship ride to Beacon Academy was _fairly_ uneventful. I say fairly because a certain blonde swordsman _did_ throw up on Yang. Fortunately for him, it was only on her boots. I fear the thought of him getting it in her hair.

Tai didn't really have much of a reaction to Ruby getting into Beacon. He was more worried about the whole Torchwick thing. There was a look on his face that said he'd _love_ to meet Torchwick in a dark alley. Qrow was the one who had the 'happy' reaction. As happy as he could be, I guess.

He had put his hand on her sholder with a 'Good job kid.'

But back to Beacon, I was wondering who my team members were considering Jaune was still here. Though technically anybody could have been switched, I wasn't sure if that would be the case just yet. But I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

I did notice a few interesting characters on the ship. This one guy was maintaining a sword that looked to be infused with Fire Dust along the edges. Another guy didn't appear to have any weapon or armor. He was leaned back in his seat sleeping, and looked _very_ out of place.

I also talked with Sky Lark, who honestly didn't seem like too bad of a guy. He apologised when I bumped in to him, trying to get away from Vomit Boy. Shame what influence Cardin is gonna have on him. Maybe I'll take him under my wing.

I've also been thinking on the new power I've gotten. I know what it is, but I don't know the limits of it's capability. It could easily put me above even the strongest of foes here, but I'm not sure yet. I kinda have a few ideas in my head. Like giving myself the special eyes of a certain clan. The scarf I got is something I probably can't keep either. His brother would want to have it.

I can't get ahead of myself here. First I need to work on something to use against immortals. Maybe I could use what ever power sent me to that other world.

The airship started landing, so I went to find Sky so I can work against Cardin before he starts in.

I found him walking towards Beacon's entrance.

"Hey dude, wait up!" I called.

He turned, smiling when he saw it was me.

"Oh it's you. Sorry again, for back there." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Nah it was my fault. Anyway I saw how you kinda weren't walking with anyone, so I was gonna ask if you wanted to come with me and my friends."

"Oh, sure. Sounds cool. Where are they?"

"Actually here comes one of them. Looks like she made a friend already."

"Hey Cole!" Ruby said as they approached.

"Hey Rubes. Where's Big Yellow?"

"She ditched me. Left me to fend for myself and if it weren't for your advice, I'd have fallen right into some girl's luggage. Also, I made a friend!"

"What's your name, big guy?" I asked.

"I-I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tounge."

"Wow," Sky said. "Real lady killer, huh?"

Jaune chuckled. "Not exactly."

"Well," I started. "We should get going. I'm Cole by the way." I introduced myself.

When we got in the main building, Yang called us over to her. We left Jaune and Sky to talk, and I got a glimpse of Pyrrha standing behind them.

Since I stopped Ruby and Weiss from their encounter, nothing special really happened until Ozpin's speech. Ruby yelled at Yang, then told her about her new friends. I got a weird feeling when nothing happened with Weiss, and wondered what effects this would have on their friendship.

When Glynda told us where we would be staying the night, most of us headed there, despite being just past noon. Yang went off again with her friends, telling me to set up her sleeping bag. After we were all set up, Ruby and I decided to explore the grounds. We found ourselves at the initiation cliff.

"Wow!" Ruby exclaimed. "What a view!"

"I agree, but what do you think these are for?" I motioned to the platforms.

"I... Don't know. Maybe for an exercise of some sort? Like 'Who can stand here the longest?' type of thing?"

"Huh. Has the looks of it." I answered.

* * *

We visited the library after. I wanted to see what kind of books they had on Remnant. There was a title in the fiction section titled ' The Immortal Queen of the Grimm' written by a Pacifica Azul. I made a mental note to check it out when I could.

Ruby dragged me over to the graphic novel section, to show me a series she liked. Halfway down the isle, we passed a series that made my heart drop.

 _'This isn't good. If he didn't know before, he DEFINATELY knows now._ '

The series we passed was Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden. So Ozpin knows that I lied. After we get set into teams I'll go talk to him. The set Ruby wanted to show me wasn't one I recognized. But I told her I'd check it out, because I'm all about trying new things.

On our way out, I saw Weiss sitting at a table by herself. I nudge Ruby, grabbing her attention.

"Somebody looks like they need a friend." I point torwards Weiss.

Ruby looks at me, eyes wide. "That's the girl from earlier. I almost fell on her luggage."

"Let's go introduce ourselves." I drag Ruby over.

I guess she'd seen us coming, because she looked up with what seemed to be a practiced smile.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, you work here?" I asked. Her smile wavered, so I waved my hand. "Joking. We saw you were alone over here, so I decided that it would be nice to accompany you with... whatever you're doing."

"I'm studying. I don't know what the initiation exam is this year, but if it's a test, I want to be ready."

"That's a great idea. Mind if we study with you miss..." I led off.

"You seriously don't know who I am?" She asked.

"Oh! Sorry for not knowing, but I came from a far out village. Didn't really have much contact with the outside world. I didn't even know any of this existed until we were attacked and I was chased to Patch by a Beowolf." Not technically a lie.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memori-" I cut her off.

"No it's fine, how could you have known? Let's start over." I stuck out my hand. "Hi! I'm Cole Embers and this is Ruby Rose. Mind if we study with you miss..."

"Weiss Schnee. And I'd be happy to help you study." Her smile now seemed more natural.

We studied for a while until Ruby almost literally fizzled out. Weiss gave her some credit when I told her we were jumped up two years. Dust Science and Physics were the only ones I had much trouble with, but after, it interested me.

I walked back to the ballroom with Ruby on my back, only to see that our stuff had been thrown to the side and an unwelcome face was setting up his stuff.

"Hey!" Ruby yelled. "That's our spot!"

"Oh really?" Cardin Winchester said. "I don't see your name on it."

"Listen up, Buttercup. I set up those sleeping bags you so unkindly threw to the side, so you better beat it before I beat you." I kindly stated.

"Who are you callin' Buttercup? Do you know who I am?"

"Oh I have a few names I could call you." I smiled.

"Listen here pipsqueak, if it's a fight you want, you might want to look somewhere else. My weapon is as big as you." He said

"Compensating for something?" I asked.

"What did you say?!" He asked.

"Ooh, answered a question with a question. Somebody must have a little p-" I was cut off by a punch in the face. "Wow, I've been hit harder by people _without_ Aura."

"I don't have to take this from a kid." He said. "I'm outta here."

He picked up his crap and left, leaving me to set up our stuff again. Not long after that, Yang showed up. Ruby started writing her letter, and I pulled out my phone and opened up Minecraft. I played until the lights went out.

* * *

 **I know my chapters are short compared to better stories, but I'm working on making them longer. Also I noticed writing this that I didn't change Ruby's first meeting with Weiss, but was going to say I had. Let's just say I'm glad I read it over. If you guys notice anything weird, please tell me. As usual RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**


End file.
